


【伏哈/德哈】欺诈仪式

by Eloiseraphael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseraphael/pseuds/Eloiseraphael
Summary: ※德哈伏哈兼有，cp洁癖请避雷。————————————————————背景设定为校内，里德尔是德拉科和哈利的高年级级长，此时已秘密建立Dark Lord势力联盟和统治计划，马尔福家族为其成员。里德尔想把哈利变成自己的活魂器，让德拉科接近他，给哈利设局欺骗他完成仪式。总之就是个哈利被两个坏人骗进陷阱里的故事（
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	【伏哈/德哈】欺诈仪式

**Author's Note:**

> 欺诈行为，主心理描写。

1

哈利觉得斯莱特林的学生并不像罗恩描述的那样自私和邪恶——至少他认为德拉科·马尔福和里德尔级长不是这样的人。

他喜欢和德拉科一起练习追球的时候。德拉科会把一直跟着他的两个跟班支开，然后两个人在魁地奇赛场上肆无忌惮地乱飞，享受着男生热衷的这种速度竞技。哈利觉得这个时候的自己是最放松的。

浅金的发丝汗涔涔得黏在额头，瓷白的肌肤因为运动而微微发红。哈利看着眼前这个仿佛镀上阳光的浅色瞳孔的人，有些出神。

虽然有的时候德拉科会显得有些嚣张——甚至可以说脾气不好，但这很正常不是吗？哈利这么想着。

德拉科是个很真实的人，而自己不得不承认自己很喜欢和他呆在一起。

2

德拉科·马尔福在小心地确认了自己没有被其它学生注意后，迅速侧身关上斯莱特林高年级级长室的门，保持低着头的姿势，轻轻亲吻了房间主人的手背以表忠诚。

“Well done.”

即使是在夸奖，对方的语气里却丝毫没有温度。

德拉科心知肚明，不同于向外人展现的虚假温和的距离感，这才是面前这人真实的、与俊美外表不符的一面。

Tom·Riddle.

Lord Voldemort.

用压迫与惩戒保证绝对权威，利用弱点操纵他人，不择手段得到自己想要的东西……这可能就是他能成为领导者的原因吧，毕竟没有几个人能自始至终这么残暴放肆。

他不知道这个人在以什么为乐，也不想知道，德拉科觉得自己至少具备大众认同的道德。

但卢修斯既然选择了追随他，自己就不得不协助他的疯狂行为。

“告诉哈利，我在筹备慈善大会的晚宴，邀请他来参加。”对方居高临下地发令。

用马尔福的资产。德拉科默默想着。

他缓缓抬起头，准备离开这个过于紧张的空间，却正好撞上对方的视线。深红的瞳孔正盯着自己，压迫和威胁感让他不适，德拉科匆忙低下头掩饰住自己的不安。

“你看起来似乎乐在其中。”

对方面无表情，手指把玩着魔杖，眼睛仍紧紧盯着金发少年。

“……是的，my Lord. ” 他不敢掩饰自己的真实想法，他知道欺骗的下场。

但他的确乐在其中。

毕竟他和波特在一起的时候，一直在用那样贪婪的眼神锁在波特身上。波特清透的瞳孔，波特细腻的皮肤，波特嫩红的嘴唇，波特……

具备着一切他想占有的东西。

里德尔看出了少年和自己相似却略显稚嫩的欲望。

然而相比“占有”，里德尔想要索取更多——比如，让哈利成为自己的一部分。

Harry·Potter，孔雀石般无瑕的灵魂，洋溢着青春的青涩，被玷污，被迫接纳自己，纯洁的灵魂沾染污浊，颤抖着求饶，屈服于邪恶；或者同化他，命令善良的男孩杀人，做和格兰芬多勇敢正直精神相悖的所有事……

“如果你做得好，我会给你奖励。”里德尔从自己的遐想中抽身，扭曲起了一个毛骨悚然的笑容。

3

“马尔福！”

头发乱蓬蓬的棕发小狮子兴奋地朝斯莱特林的桌子喊。

“马尔福！马尔福！”

还是没人应。

……

“德拉科！”

哈利有点不好意思这么叫，好在对方终于注意到自己了。

“里德尔级长真的也邀请我了？”哈利翡翠绿的眼睛因为激动和欣喜不停地眨着。

对于哈利来说，这个英俊聪慧的斯莱特林级长是近乎完美的存在。

作为一个格兰芬多，虽然以自己的勇气和坚强为傲，但哈利也经常因为自己的冲动甚至鲁莽行为而后悔，毛手毛脚地收拾破局，脑子里用“我怎么这么蠢”自我指责。他当然也会与他人对比，会感叹命运的不公和自己的不完美。这也许就是他坚硬外壳上的脆弱裂痕，隐藏在属于每个人最深处的那一部分。而里德尔级长，永远显得那么优雅而明智，无所不知，甚至一些古老晦涩的咒语，他都了如指掌……最重要的是，里德尔和自己在一起的时候，会耐心倾听自己不曾透露给他人的小心思，用温暖轻柔的语气告诉自己自己独一无二的价值，梳理他的心绪。

德拉科看着哈利因期待而潮红的脸颊，心里突然揪了一下，一种奇怪的感觉涌了上来。

德拉科克制不住自己，脱口而出：“你像个受骗的小姑娘，pathetic potter. ”

哈利因为突如其来的讽刺怔了一下，然后贼兮兮地回击：“你吃醋了，马尔福。”

“什么？怎么可能！少自恋了破特！”德拉科慌忙否认，一脸气急败坏的表情，用"merlin"" holy"的语气词夸张地发表长篇大论，咬牙切齿地发着“potter”的音。

哈利得意洋洋地看着暴躁的德拉科，觉得生气的金发少年有一种独特的可爱。

“我知道是出资的是你。”哈利随口说，“所以也因为能和你在一起……顺便看看你穿正装是什么样。”

德拉科愣住了，然后看向哈利清澈的眼神。

毫无意识地说出这样的话的哈利。

啊。诱人而不自知的波特，可怜的羔羊。

你知道这意味着什么吗？你就是这样用无辜的眼神诱惑恶魔的吗？

我不会怜悯你这个猎物，因为这是你自找的。

德拉科压住嘴角的笑意，假装回头继续干自己的事。

他更加期待那个“奖励”了。

4

在赫敏尖叫着把哈利拽回休息室，大喊着“我的天哈利你要穿着运动鞋去参加晚宴吗你怎么不穿拖鞋或者直接赤着脚”的时候，哈利才反应过来，自己西装下面踩着一双球鞋。

“好麻烦啊……”

别扭地走到亮的晃眼的大厅，哈利四处张望，然后视线锁在了那一头金发上。

德拉科穿着黑天鹅绒的高领礼服长袍，哈利觉得他在人群中闪闪发光。

“波特，你的眼珠子都要黏我身上了。”发光的那人歪着嘴不怀好意地笑着走来。

“咳，”哈利立刻尴尬地移开视线，“马尔福，你知道你背头的时候……会显得很秃吗？你的发际线……”

“闭嘴破特！你……”

在德拉科马上又要不顾形象地炸毛的时候，突然被一双冰冷的手拍了下肩膀，打断了他们的日常斗嘴。

“我很高兴你能来，哈利。”

听到这个熟悉的声音，哈利立刻抬起头。

以至于他没有注意到德拉科暗下去的眼神。

哈利之前一直觉得里德尔最适合穿校服，但在看到穿着丝绸西装的里德尔时，哈利觉得自己身为同性都要被折服了。

“里……里德尔……级长。”哈利慌乱地组织语言，试图让称呼显得更尊敬。

“不要那么生疏地叫我。”汤姆摆摆手，然后凑到哈利耳边轻轻地说，“叫我的名字。”

哈利觉得自己心脏快跳出来了，他甚至能感受到对方长长的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊，微卷的黑发有一种魅惑的香味。

在灯光下近距离观察那人，哈利发现汤姆的五官是如此姣好精致，然而相比德拉科的瓷白肤色，汤姆的肤色有一种不正常的苍白，瞳孔是趋近于血色的猩红。

哈利并不知道，那是禁忌咒语与黑魔法的代价。

整个宴会哈利都是晕怔怔的，他不习惯这种社交活动，好在德拉科一直在自己身边。

“跟紧我，哈利。”德拉科纤细的手覆在哈利的手上，温暖而骨节分明的触感。

快要散场的时候，德拉科也拉着哈利的手，哈利沉浸在这种被动却幸福的难得身体接触中，直到他发现德拉科把他带到了里德尔级长面前。

“里……汤姆。”

“你接下来有时间吗？”

“嗯？”哈利料不到这个对话的走向，显然有点超出自己的预想。

里德尔挑起一边眉毛，假装犹豫了一下，然后用一种奇怪的语气说，“哈利……我有个请求，你会答应的吧。”

“我也会去帮忙，小事情，我们三个就可以了。”德拉科插了一句。

“当然有时间！很多时间。”哈利迅速回答。

5

哈利从来没有来过这儿。即使自己会偷偷溜去教授们明令禁止的地方冒险，但这个不知道通向何处的隐蔽阴冷走廊，还是让哈利心里有些发毛。

哈利偷偷看了眼步调从容的德拉科和带着微笑的汤姆，安慰着自己：“毕竟是这两个人带路……如果是别人，肯定不会轻易答应吧。”

嗯，可能是储藏什么重要物品的地方……难道是期末考试的试题卷？学长要给自己泄题吗？哈利没头没脑地胡乱想着。

但是，这是要去干什么呢？哈利有点后悔自己没问清楚。

走廊的尽头是一扇铁门，汤姆用一种奇怪的语言对着门说了什么，门就自动开了。

没有灯光，哈利挤着眼睛想尽快适应黑暗，看看里面是不是藏着什么禁书或者珍稀圣器。

“我现在需要干什么呢？汤……”

随着哈利视线的逐渐清晰，哈利看清了屋子的全貌。

他看见地上摆着的魔法道具和墙上的标记。

和一具尸体。

一具穿着霍格沃兹校服的尸体。

他下意识地想后退，抽出魔杖的手却被紧紧抓住。

“Stupefy!”

在哈利脸朝地倒下之前，德拉科轻轻接住了他。

6

哈利知道自己被咒语击中了，他在朦胧中看到了红光和奇怪的符号，听到书页翻动和嘶嘶低语，然后意识又被剥离，沉沉昏去。

不知道过了多长时间，他的头脑终于恢复了清醒。

他睁开眼。

“my Lord，他醒了。”

哈利猛地想坐起来，然而身体完全使不上力气，哈利感觉自己无力的手腕被铁链牢牢锁住。

哈利只能尽力扭头朝向声源。

德拉科冷冷的声音传来，视线却是狂热的。

汤姆背着手站在一旁。

哈利有无数个问题想问，但是喉咙发不出声音，只能用断断续续的喘息来表达。

哈利眼睁睁地看着汤姆的手指掐上了自己的喉咙。

哈利用微弱的力气拼命反抗，向上怒视那双红眼睛。

他惊恐地看到汤姆用愉悦的表情欣赏着自己如脱水鱼儿般挣扎的样子，笑容随着自己痛苦的加重而越来越明显，直到他耗尽力气快要窒息，汤姆才松手。

汤姆用眼神示意了一下德拉科，德拉科立刻走近，然后跨坐到哈利身上。

“这是你自找的，波特。”

刚才还轻柔牵着自己的手，现在正粗暴地撕扯着自己的衣服，哈利感觉自己的心一点点地沉了下去。

没有了衣料的遮挡——更是因为堆积的绝望与无助，哈利克制不住自己身体的颤抖。

“Harry...”汤姆仍然保持着和平常一样的语调，用好听的声线念着哈利的名字……只不过在哈利眼里，他完全不是自己所认识的那个里德尔级长了。

“我说过要给你奖励。”里德尔转身坐到旁边的椅子上，用轻快的语气对德拉科说。

哈利不知道这两个人是什么关系，也不想推测接下来自己会遭遇什么，只是痛苦地闭上眼睛，扭过头不去看他身上的人。

“至上荣幸。”德拉科揪起哈利的头发，逼着哈利朝向自己。

“我不善于克制自己的力道，而且我也不想让我的魂器被蹂躏得不成样子。”

里德尔托着下巴，带着笑意看着这两个扭在一起的少年，

“所以……你应该知道怎么开发一个雏儿吧？”

—End—


End file.
